J.J. Deveraux
Jack Patrick "J.J." Deveraux Jr. is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. Born onscreen in 2004, the character was portrayed by several child actors between 2004 and 2006. In 2013, Casey Moss joined the cast as a rapidly aged JJ. JJ is the son of supercouple Jack Deveraux and Jennifer Horton and younger brother of Abigail Deveraux. The character is a member of the original core family, the Horton Family as well as the Johnson Family. JJ shares a connection to several of the show's most popular characters and is considered to be a legacy character. JJ's first significant storyline launched in 2013 focused on his rebellion following his father's death and his feud with his mother's new boyfriend, Dr. Daniel Jonas. In 2014, JJ's storyline shifts to him meeting Paige Larson (True O'Brien), JJ cheating on Paige with her mother, Eve Donovan, and Paige discovering their affair on her birthday in 2015. In 2016, JJ dates Paige's half-sister Gabi Hernandez (Camila Banus). In 2017, JJ starts dating Lani Price (Sal Stowers), daughter of Abe Carver (James Reynolds), much to his disapproval. 'Casting' Though he is born on September 3, 2004, the role was originated by Tyler Lake on November 12, 2004. Lake last appeared on December 20, 2004. Siblings Jake and Nick Ravo on April 25, 2005 and last appeared in October of that year. Jacob and Micah Reeves stepped into the role in December 2005 and last appeared on September 21, 2006. Casey Moss first auditioned for the role in October 2012, and screen tested with Melissa Reeves, who plays Jennifer Horton, in November. Moss began taping in January 2013. In March 2013, Moss was spotted in a cast photo published by The News Tribune next to Reeves. Immediately fans began speculating who he could be with some assuming Moss was the new JJ. Fan speculation went into overdrive when another new cast member, Jen Lilley tweeted about Moss joining the cast and told fans to follow the actor on Twitter. NBC eventually confirmed that Moss had been cast as JJ. Moss first appeared offscreen on May 6, 2013 and in person on May 7, 2013. 'Development' Upon Moss's debut, the character's age is revised to 17 placing his birth in 1995. Moss's JJ was described as Jack and Jennifer's "troubled teenage son," who returns from boarding school in London with a chip on his shoulder. CBS Soaps In Depth hinted that JJ would be in very heavy story. According to Moss, JJ is acting out because he is "in a state of confusion." Moss also explained that JJ's actions are because he is "still troubled by his father's death." Moss described the character as "very loving" and also "heartbroken." Upon his re-introduction, JJ is "all over the place and doesn't really know who he is yet." Moss revealed to Soap Opera Digest that JJ is going through the process of "becoming a man." In the midst of JJ's scheming, the series introduced Kevin Riggin as JJ's partner in crime Rory. The two begin selling drugs to make quick cash. JJ falls in with the wrong crowd because he longs to feel a connection. However, JJ does not have to worry about forming a "real bond", Moss told Soap Opera Digest. Abigail is immediately concerned but JJ resents his sister and mother as "he doesn't feel they grieved his father's death." JJ's anger reaches a climax when he gets into an altercation with Daniel but according to Moss, JJ had been looking for a fight. Soaps In Depth referred to Moss's character as "Hurricane JJ!" His return home isn't what he expected and he is uncomfortable that his mother has moved on. JJ feels that his family has "forgotten" about Jack. Though Jack wasn't always physically present, JJ felt a "sense of security" knowing his father was at least out there somewhere. When he finally does come, JJ does not feel that anymore. JJ definitely wants his mother to find happiness again but he feels it is too soon. Of the circumstances surrounding JJ's return, Moss hinted that there is more to JJ's story. According to Moss, JJ is at a point in his life where he is still a good kid, who is making bad choices. 'Reception' Michael Fairman described the character's return as "long-awaited" and said Moss would "add to the young hunk quotient in Salem!" Jillian Bowe immediately hoped that Moss's JJ would cause trouble for Jennifer and Daniel. Moss was voted as the #1 soap newcomer in the June 10, 2013 issue of Soap Opera Digest with 34% of votes. Jamey Giddens praised Moss and claimed him as a "breakout, young adult star." According to Giddens, JJ becomes a voice for the fans of Jack and Jennifer who were upset about the Daniel/Jennifer (Dannifer) pairing. "I absolutely love it when he gives Jennifer and Abigail grief for being able to so readily replace Jack with Daniel," remarked Giddens. Giddens hoped JJ would cause even more trouble by "hooking up" with Jennifer's rival, and Daniel's ex-wife, Chloe Lane (Nadia Bjorlin). Laurisa Mahlin of Soap Central praised the dynamic in contrast to the usual romantic triangle for Dannifer. Mahlin explained that even though JJ is acting horribly, it was enough for most fans that he caused trouble for the hated pairing. Jamey Giddens later said that Moss's JJ was the "best foil ever" for the couple and that JJ gave the pairing a rooting factor. 'Storylines' Jack Patrick "JJ" Deveraux is born as the son to the recently widowed Jennifer (Melissa Reeves) and the late Jack (Matthew Ashford). JJ is named after his father and Patrick Lockhart (Brody Hutzler). JJ is born on the island of Melaswen after Jennifer goes in search of his father Jack who is believed to have been killed by the Salem Stalker long before JJ's birth. Jack and Jennifer are reunited on the island and JJ meets his father. After several near death experiences, the family makes it back to Salem. Upon their reunion, the family relocates to London where Jack and Jennifer get jobs as reporters. JJ reappears in Salem in May 2013 after getting kicked out of boarding school. JJ's lies quickly catch up to him when his school reveals that he was expelled due to him knowing about his roommate selling drugs on campus. Jennifer enrolls JJ in summer school, while JJ immediately dislikes Jennifer's new boyfriend, dr. Daniel Jonas (Shawn Christian). Abigail (Kate Mansi) is immediately weary of JJ's excuses and interrogates him often. JJ and his friend Rory go so far as to vandalize Daniel's car, but JJ continues to claim innocence in everything he does which causes tension between his mother and Daniel. When JJ and Rory cannot make enough money selling pot, JJ sets his sights on Abigail's dr. boyfriend, Cameron Davis (Nathan Owens) and steals medication from the hospital. After learning about what his father did to Kayla Brady (Mary Beth Evans), JJ vandalized the town square, until Daniel came and was able to subdue JJ. At his hearing, JJ is given one final chance. Later that night, JJ is with Theresa Donovan (Jen Lilley) when she overdoses. Scared, JJ calls Daniel for help. After realizing that Daniel was a good person and how close he came to being sent to jail, JJ begins to turn his life around. In March 2014, he meets Paige Larson (True O'Brien), who he is immediately attracted to. JJ and Paige begin dating, but Paige's mother Eve Donovan (Kassie DePaiva) plots to break them up. In November 2014, JJ begins to have an on and off affair with Eve. In May 2015, on Paige's birthday, she learns of their affair and isolates herself from them and begins to plot revenge. JJ starts working for the DEA in July 2015 and finds out that Kyle Southern, who is dating Paige, is a dealer and is instructed to find out who his boss is. JJ starts posing as a drug dealer and "working" with Kyle in order to find out who his boss is. Paige starts to suspect that JJ is dealing and even confronts his mom, who denies it, as she is aware he is working for the DEA. JJ sneaks into Kyle's apartment, determined to find something that could help him in the investigation. While he's there Kyle and Paige return. Paige helps JJ hide and makes out with Kyle in order to distract him as JJ leaves. Paige finds out that JJ is working for the DEA and agrees to help him. Eve, who also finds out, tells Kyle of JJ's true motives and tips off the police. Kyle confronts JJ who denies his involvement with the cops. It is revealed that Clyde Weston is Kyle's boss and due to his dissatisfaction, kills Kyle and JJ manages to convince him that he isn't working for the DEA. Clyde tells him that if he tells anyone, he'll go after Abigail, Paige and Jennifer. Paige and JJ reconnect and JJ tells her to stay safe and that he loves her. She kisses him and later, she calls him and tells him that she has something important to tell him, and asks him to meet her at her dorm. JJ arrives at Paige's dorm and finds the door unlocked and her dead, strangled in the shower. He and Eve are both heartbroken. JJ believes that Clyde killed Paige and tells Jennifer who persuades him to go to the cops. However, when he does, Clyde shows up and JJ pretends he was there to check on Paige's murder investigation. Clyde then gives Roman false information that he saw Chad outside Paige's dorm building around the time she was killed. JJ later puts Clyde in jail and wants to become a cop but Jennifer and Abigail are against his decision because they both think that he's making too quick of a decision and his mother Jennifer wants him to finish college before he thinks about putting his life in danger. He also begins to pursue a relationship with Gabi Hernandez. After their break-up, he starts seeing Lani Price (Sal Stowers). Crimes and Misdeeds *Did drugs while underage *Vandalism; broke the window of a bookstore *Held Ben Weston at gunpoint while Ben was already in custody; briefly suspended *Accidentally shot Theo Carver; cleared of any wrongdoing *Booked for Contempt of Court; punched Eli Grant in open court 23, 2018 Maladies and Injuries *Was suicidal over accidently shooting Theo Gallery Abby Jen Baby Jack.JPG JJ Roman.JPG 12803004_1226825854011930_7658696870540187683_n.jpg ThomasandUncleJJ.jpg ThomasJack1stBirthdayParty.jpg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Horton Family Category:Deveraux Family Category:Males Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Johnson Family Category:Love Interests of Paige Larson Category:Love Interests of Eve Donovan Category:Love Interests of Theresa Donovan Category:Love interests of Gabi Hernandez Category:Salem PD Employees Category:Love interests of Lani Price